grieving and hell raising
by ChelceyWild21
Summary: bella loses a loved one,then everything changes.from unconfident girl to badass 'couldnt care-less' what could possibly happen in her future ? may include lemons but not at the moment.Disclaimer:i dont own anything but the plot.first story .


**The fire in my Heart **

**Chapter one: why ?**

"I'm sorry Edward, I have to go! "

"Why Bella, Please stay, Please" Edward tearlessly wept on his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm leaving Edward I can't stay after what you did."

Walking towards the door, suddenly I was flying through the air, after a few seconds my body met the wall,a couple of my ribs broken by the impact.

"You will stay with me, Isabella. Do you understand? "

I silently looked away, with tears forming in my already bloodshot eyes.

Absolutely livid he slammed my frail body against the wall once again.

"Answer me, Isabella!"

I screamed as loud as I could to try and attract someone's attention.

His marble like hand was suddenly over my mouth.

All of a sudden the glass of his bedroom window smashed into a thousand shards.

Edward released me from his vice grip; I slid to the floor frightened and in agony.

Curling into a ball covering my eyes i heard Edward's frantic hissing and wails of pain.

"I love you, Bella" His voice cracked almost as if he was losing it.

The sound of metal crashing and grinding, Hit my ears.

The smell of fire and a sickly sweet smell polluted the air; It was much like too sweet cinnamon buns when you don't feel well.

Everything fell silent, the only sounds to be heard where my broken sob's and the raging fire on the driveway.

The whole place was silent, that _was_ until the floorboard's creaked.

I was slightly curious to find out who was in the room with me.

Terrified, I decided to uncover my eyes and peer around the room.

There was a dark figure looming in the shadows of the room, glaring at me with ruby coloured eyes.

I immediately knew that Edward was dead, Burning into a pile of ashes.

Burying my face in my arms once again, sobbing my broken heart out.

It seemed to be forever until the mysterious figure spoke.

"Well, Well look what we have here!" The dark haired vampire smirked.

He stepped towards me as i curled up tighter, too weak to try and run.

A huge thud sounded around the room, like something heavy being dropped or pushed over.

"Get away from her, Laurent" Emmett, Emmett's here.

Somehow Emmett knew this monster; I will have to ask him sometime.

I sighed in relief and looked over my arms only to see the most terrifying thing in my life.

They were circling each other in a predatory dance of dominance.

Growling and hissing, their feet moving so quick they were just a blur.

Rosalie came bounding through the bedroom door, Baring her venom coated teeth.

She grabbed_ Laurent _by the back of the neck whilst Emmett ripped him apart, Making the same noise as when _Laurent _was doing the killing.

Emmett and Rosalie both started to throw the torn pieces of his body into the already lit fire.

All of the Cullen's then ran into the room, Apart from the recently diseased.

The one I used to love more than anyone, After he cheated on me with Tanya Denali and started to hit me, Then forcing me to sleep with him against my own will.

You can see why I fell out of love with him and how I also lost every ounce of respect for him.

Of course the rest of the Cullen's didn't know about any of it,

He threatened me with Charlie's death if I were to tell anyone including his family; I couldn't do that to Charlie so I put up with it.

So call it Karma or Fate that Edward Cullen died.

At least he can't hurt me anymore, physically anyway.

I still wouldn't have wished him dead in a million years.

"Bella, Oh Bella are you okay?" I nodded to Esme as sob's wracked my whole being.

"Shh it's okay dear, Laurent's gone now you're safe".

As Esme tried to calm me, Alice enveloped me into a hug whilst Jasper was desperately trying to calm everyone's emotions.

"He's dead Esme" I buried my head in her shoulder.

"yes dear, Laurent is never coming back".

"No mom, Laurent killed Edward before Emmett got here" Alice, I wonder how she didn't see this happening.

"Oh Bella, I'm so so sorry" Tears that will never fall gathered in Esme's beautiful eyes.

"Someone better call Carlisle!" Rosalie muttered to no one in particular.

"I'll do it, I need to get out of here, I'm sorry" Jasper ran down stair's sobbing silently for his 'brother'.

A few minutes later Jasper returned, "Carlisle will be here soon".

Rosalie turned to me and looked at me with pure hate, More than usual.

"This would never have happened if you had stayed in phoenix, Swan!"

"Rosie baby, It isn't anyone's fault this happened" Emmett, Trying to calm her down, per usual.

"Yeah, So don't you dare blame this on Bella, Laurent did this not her" Alice pointed toward me at the end of her sentence.

"Ali, it is my fault, Rosalie's right".

"Edward would still be alive if hadn't have come into your lives".

"BELLA, DONT YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON YOURSELF" Emmett roared at me,

"Sorry bell's but this isn't your fault and you know that" he looked at me with sad eyes.

After that nobody spoke until Carlisle got home, which was quite some time later or that's what it felt like anyway.

Everyone had moved down into the living room including myself, Esme thought it would be more comforting, Plus we couldn't see the fire which Emmett had put out before we came downstairs.

"Bella, My daughter, you need to see that what has occurred today wasn't your fault and that Edward was probably meant to die for one reason or another". He looked at me with a compassionate expression.

"Carlisle, what could be so bad that he had to die for it?" Esme looked at him confused.

"I don't know my dear but whatever it was it must have been bad" Looking down at his wife who was sitting next to me.

"I think I know why" I offered, to ease their minds.

Everyone looked my way, waiting for an answer.

"Go ahead Bella" Carlisle gently pushed me for the answer.

Over the next hour or so I told my second family of all the horrid things Edward had once set upon me.

When I had finished talking Rosalie came over and knelt down in front of me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, If I had known what he was putting you through I would have killed him myself, I know what it is like to be in your shoes Bella I've been there" She looked at me with so much compassion, Every trace of hate banished from her beautiful face.

"Bella, could you ever forgive me?" She took my hands into hers and correct me if I'm wrong it looked as if she was begging.

"Rose, Forgive you for what!" I gave her a slight smile, I think it came out as a grimace but I tried.

"Thank you, if you ever need to talk about any of what has happened just come to me, Okay."

I nodded and thanked her, what happened next I didn't expect, she hugged me with as much strength she could put into it without hurting me.

Everyone was watching our little exchange mouth's a gape, Speechless.

I couldn't quite believe it myself.


End file.
